


the snake of temptation (here to lead me towards salvation)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Past Violence, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know I’m right, he says, and Patton does, but he can’t say it feels good to be called out on it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	the snake of temptation (here to lead me towards salvation)

Patton looks at the hand outstretched to him, wringing his hands and his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. Golden eyes peer at him underneath the other man’s hood, sharp, calculating—a silent warning that if he makes one wrong move, the serpent will strike him down.

_You know I’m right_ , he says, and Patton does, but he can’t say it feels good to be called out on it. _You and everyone else here go on and on about being kind and caring and forgiving, but the truth is, this is only destroying you and everyone else who comes into contact with you. And that’s not fair to_ anyone _._

_I know_ , Patton wants to say, but doesn’t, can’t, head hanging and eyes stinging with tears. A storm stirs in his chest, his heart ready to burst, and he swallows as he feels his throat constrict. He forces himself to speak, _I don’t have anywhere else to go._

_You can come with me_ , comes the response, the man taking a step forward. _I can take you somewhere safe, somewhere they can’t get to you. You’ll still be able to help people,_ really _help people, like you want to, no strings attached. Isn’t that what you wanted when you came here? To put good into the world?_

Patton hesitates; because honestly, he can’t say for sure _what_ he wants, let alone what he wanted when he came to this place. _Did_ he come here to be good? Or was it to find a sense of belonging, a place where he was wanted? Was there ever a reason to begin with?

( _Does it even matter now?_ )

His thoughts blur with memories, plagued with shouting and blood and bruises splashed across skin, broken promises and empty comforts piling up one after the other until a bitter taste fills his mouth and he wonders if he’s going to vomit. The knife twisting in his heart only worsens.

_I want to help people_ , he admits, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. _But I’m—I_ can’t _. I’m not good, I’m—I’m a terrible person who’s done terrible things. That’s how it works, right? How can I do good when I’ve already done so much wrong?_

_I don’t believe you’re a bad person, Patton,_ the other tells him, soft and gentle in a way Patton can barely grasp. _I know you’re not—and though you’ve done wrong, that doesn’t mean you can’t change for the better. It takes time and effort, but it can be done—and you and I both know that change isn’t going to happen if you stay here._

Patton chokes, a small whine escaping him—but he nods, slow and decisive, wiping the tears from his eyes. As much as it hurts now, he knows what he has to do.

So, forcing a breath through his nose, determination flashing through his eyes, Patton reaches out, taking the other’s hand. He meets the other’s smirk with a watery, shaky smile of his own.

They don’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a story, please redirect it to our [tumblr](https://namediscomfort.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
